Snake
'Snake -' fikcyjna postać i jeden z dwóch głównych protagonistów serii gier ''Metal Gear''. Postać i cała seria została stworzona przez Hideo Kojimę, a gry wydane przez studio Konami. Solid Snake pierwszy raz pojawił się w pierwszej grze z serii, Metal Gear z 1987 roku, a ostatni w Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zerous w 2013 roku. W japońskiej wersji gry głosu użycza mu Akio Otsuka, a w anglojęzycznej David Hayter. Snake w grach z serii Metal Gear jest szpiegiem, żołnierzem i najemnikiem pracującym dla sił specjalnych FOXHOUND. Kontrolowany przez gracza, Snake musi wykonywać swoje misje jak najrzadziej uciekając się do przemocy. Poza akcją główną (jak sam wspomina) jest maszerem. Metal Gear Solid Solid Snake po wydarzeniach z Zanzibar Land od sześciu lat jest na wojskowej emeryturze i wiedzie spokojne życie na Alasce. Względną sielankę przerywa jednak Roy Campbell, stary dowódca Snake’a – okazuje się, że odział FOXHOUND pod przywództwem niejakiego Liquid Snake’a przejął kontrolę nad bazą przechowującą broń jądrową na wyspie Shadow Moses. Znajdowali się tam wówczas dwaj ważni oficerowie, którzy zostali pojmani jako zakładnicy. Dodatkowo, na wyspie stworzony został kolejny Metal Gear o nazwie REX – zadaniem Snake’a jest uratować zakładników, sprawdzić czy terroryści mają możliwość ataku nuklearnego i powstrzymać ich, jeżeli tak jest. Na miejscu wychodzi jednak na jaw, że misja jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana i do samego końca nie wiadomo tak naprawdę kto i dlaczego pociąga za sznurki. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Po wydarzeniach z Shadow Moses plany Metal Gear REXa wyciekły i były sprzedawane na czarnym rynku – każdy kto posiadał odpowiednie fundusze mógł ufundować sobie własną kopię mecha. Solid Snake wraz z Otaconem pod szyldem organizacji Philanthropy zajmowali się ujawnianiem do opinii publicznej informacji o ich istnieniu, często też niszcząc rzeczone mechy. Dwa lata po Shadow Moses Snake chcąc ujawnić fakt opracowania Metal Gear RAYa przez Marines wpakował się w niezłą kabałę, która zaowocowała jego (rzekomą) śmiercią i zatonięciem tankowca transportującego RAYa w zatoce Nowego Jorku. Dwa lata po tych wydarzeniach pojawia się na platformie Big Shell pod kryptonimem, Iroquois Pliskin. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater thumb|400px|Snake w "MGS 3" Trwa zimna wojna, a konflikt między USA i ZSRR, po słynnym kryzysie kubańskim, osią ga p unkt krytyczny. Każda ze stron chce zdobyć przewagę nad wrogiem, a osobą kluczową do tego celu zdaje się b yć Nikolai Sokolov – radziecki naukowiec, który zdradził ojczyznę i przeszedł na stronę Stanów Zjednoczonych. Okoliczności sprawiły jednak, że Sokolov musiał zostać zwrócony Sowietom w zamian za wycofanie rakiet nuklearnych właśnie z Kuby. Amerykanie odkrywszy, że naukowiec pracował nad systemem pozwalającym wystrzeliwać pociski międzykontynentalne z dowolnego miejsca na Ziemi decydują się na ryzykowny krok – ponowne odbicie Sokolova. Na potrzeby wykonania tego zadania powołana zostaje jednostka FOX będąca gałęzią CIA, a Naked Snake, znany później też jako Big Boss, zostaje wysłany do Tselinoy arska w Związku Radzieckim. Misja przebiega gładko do momentu zdrady The Boss, legendarnej kobiety-żołnierz, bohaterki Drugiej Wojny Światowej i mentorki Naked Snake’a. W wyniku dalszych wydarzeń Sowieci zmuszają Amerykanów do zrobienia im „przysługi”: The Boss i Yevgeny Volgin, pułkownik GRU prze trzymujący Sokolova, muszą zginąć, a tym który musi o to zadbać jest Naked Snake. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots W przeciągu pięciu lat po wydarzeniach z drugiej części MGS nastąpił gwałtowny rozwój przemysłu militarnego, a wojna stała się biznesem jak każdy inny. Zaczęły powstawać prywatne organizacje militarne (PMC), które za odpowiednią kwotę można było wynająć do prowadzenia działań zbrojnych. Każdy żołnierz z kolei był poprzez nanomaszyny podpięty do systemu SOP, kontrolującego jego emoc je, czynności fizjologiczne, a nawet możliwość korzystania z broni. Liquid Ocelot (mentalna „hybryda” Liquid Snake’a i Revolver Ocelota znanych z poprzednich części) chce przejąć kontrolę nad systemem, by uwolnić się spod wpływów Patriotów, zniszczyć ich i zawładnąć światem. Przeszkodzić może mu tylko stary wojak Snake. Nie jest to przenośnia – jako produkt eksperymentu „Les Enfants Terribles” Solid Snake jest „zaprogramowany” na mocno skrócony żywot, przez co w wieku czterdziestu lat ma on ciało i wygląd dwukrotnie starszej osoby. Z tego powodu Snake jest wyposażony w parę gadżetów mających mu pomóc, jak kombinezon OctoCamo czy opaska Solid Eye, jednak ostatecznie tylko od niego samego i jego siły woli zależeć będzie, czy uda mu się wypełnić swoją ostatnią misję i pokrzyżować plan Ocelota. Odbiór Snake został niejednokrotnie nazwany jednym z najlepszych i najlepiej stworzonych postaci w historii gier komputerowych. Pojawił się na liście GameDaily jako jeden z najlepszych archetypów gier video, a także na ich liście najlepszych postaci serii Super Smash. Ciekawostki * Snake jest wzorowany na postaci Snake'a Plisskena z filmu "Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku" granej przez Kurta Russella.